Dark Avengers
by Frost Wolf13
Summary: Basically voltaire is back and Akari's thought to be best friend works for him, Akari is a demon and 3 people are kept hostage...now akari, kai, ray, and sanquinex have to save them from Voltaires evil clutches. (tyson bashing)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade, but I do own Akari and Ayami  
  
"Akari! Wait for me" Ayami yelled. Akari is a 14-year old girl with long middle down the back dark blue hair. She has Silver eyes which change red sometimes.nobody knows why. And she has 2 red triangles on each cheek. Akari wears a black t-shirt with a snake coming out of a skull on it and black Capri pants. Akari's beyblade is black and the attack ring has light blue around the edge. Her bitbeast is Ice Dranzer; a Blue Phoenix with Fire Armor (unstead of yellow like on the real dranzer). Ayami is Akari's best friend. She is 13 about to turn 14. She has shoulder length purple hair and blue eyes. She wears a black t-shirt that has silver strips on the sides and wears silver pants. Her beyblade is silver with a black stripe though the middle. Ayami's bitbeast is Drizzit a black and red dragon.  
  
Akari turned around and looked at her friend. "thanks" Ayami thanked her. "Oh I just thought you should know that your brother and his team are coming to town to challenge us" Ayami said looking around as if to make sure nobody overheard.  
  
"What?!" Akari yelled "we cant fight them.we only have 2 members, our other members are on the other side of town." She couldn't believe it, she was actually going to see her brother again. "and.wait a minute how did you figure all this out anyway?" Akari asked, staring at her friend looking confused.  
  
"Um." Ayami started nervously, "to answer you first question that Robert and Sanquinex(sp?) are indeed on the other side of town. But called them and told them when to come." "As for your other question.Voltaire told me, he said he wants us to capture their bits for them." Ayami explained looking fearfully at Akari.  
  
"My grandfather asked us to do that? Heh..I guess Boris's Demolition Boys couldn't defeat the almighty bladebreakers. That's okay.We'll be the first team to beat them.Anyway, Voltaire can go to hell for all I care, we're not going to capture the four sacred bits for him." Akari finished. Ayami just nodded. 'she looks frightened for some reason I wonder.Oh no! don't tell me my eyes changed again' Akari thought. 'man, that was creepy.her eyes just turned red again, but I have no idea why.I'm staring to get freaked out now' thought Ayami.  
  
"Well.er.should we go to my place and practice till everyone get there?" Akari asked. "Yeah okay, lets go" Ayami agreed. They walked together for about fifteen minutes until they reached Akari's house. Both of them automatically went inside then out the side to reach the beystadium. They stared at each other, and they both smirked pulling out their beyblades.  
  
"Ready?" Akari asked smirking. "Oh yeah!, 3, 2, 1! Let it Rip!" Ayami yelled. They both launched their beyblades perfectly into the arena. "You're going down Hiwatari!" Ayami yelled concentrating on her blade. "Wanna bet?" Akari asked, "Okay now! Ice Dranzer attack!" Akari's beyblade started to glow and a blue phoenix surrounded by fire appeared out of her blade. Ayami stared in awe before calling out her own bit. "Drizzit!" Ayami's blade also started glowing and a black dragon with red wings appeared. "Ice Dranzer attack! Phoenix blizzard crush!" Akari yelled. Ice Dranzer started glowing brightly before unleashing its attack.  
  
"Drizzit! Dragon crush claw!" Ayami yelled to Drizzit. Drizzit's claws suddenly got sharper and longer. He went straight for Ice Dranzer. Both attacks clashed together creating an explosion.  
  
Tyson was the first to run up the steps to the house. "Hurry up you guys, you're so slow.and I'm hungrrrrrry!" complained Tyson. "Tyson! Shut up, you're always hungry" Kai said already becoming annoyed. Tyson looked at Kai "Well sooooorry sourpuss" Ray looked from Tyson to Kai and sighed 'Here we go again.'  
  
"If you call me that one more time.*his eyes flashed* you'll regret it" Kai said calmly but dangerously. "Eeeep" Tyson squeaked. He knew it wasn't a good thing to mess with Kai when he's mad/annoyed. ~`Flashback~` "Hey sourpuss" Tyson said sticking his tongue out at Kai. Kai punched him in the stomach and walked away. "Owww." Tyson wined. ~`End flashback~`  
  
All of a sudden the 4 boys heard an explosion and saw bright almost blinding lights coming from the backyard. "Did you guys hear that? Or am I going insane" Max asked. "Nope, your definitely sane for now. I heard it too.: Ray said. Since Tyson's suck an idiot he didn't know what they were talking about and asked, "Hey did you guys hear something?" Kai stared at the house for a minute and bolted to the backyard. "What's his problem?" Tyson asked, as he Ray and max followed him to the backyard. "Hey you alright?" asked Kai as he tried to look through the smoke. "K-kai? Is that you? When did you guys get here?" Akari asked. "Yeah it me and we got here about 5 minutes ago." Kai replied, "Anyway what happened?" "Hah! I told you I'd beat you Hiwatari" yelled Ayami. "Oh shut up, you didn't beat me look!" Akari pointed to the ring where the smpke was clearing up. Kai looked down, what he saw was a totally trashed arena and 2 beyblades lying beside each other. "Aww! I really wanted to beat you too!" Ayami exclaimed picking up her blade. Kai picked up Akari's and gave it too her, just as he was about to take his hand away, Tyson, Maw, and Ray came out. "Hey Kai, who's that? Your girlfriend?" Tyson said laughing. Kai glared at him and was about to say something when Akari beat him too it. Akari's eyes flashed dangerously and she was death glaring Tyson, her eyes red unstead of their usual silver, she said through gritted teeth, "Are you a moron or what?, Kai is my brother, do you understand bro-th-er."  
  
She turned to look at Kai. Kai stepped back afraid for the first time in his life. "Kai? I have to tell you something."  
  
n/a please review, erm.it might not be too good yet, but just wait I'm just getting started. 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade  
  
"Dammit" Robert cursed under his breath for the millionth time, "Where is her house anyway?" Sanquinex just looked at him "Ummm.Robert we're here." "What?.Oh shut up" Robert said 'cuz Sanquinex was laughing at him. They walked inside, Robert glaring at Sanquinex. "Hey you hear that?" Sanquinex asked Robert. He nodded. "Kai? I have to tell you something, its about the battle our teams are supposed to have, well the thing is that it was Voltaire who set this up. He did it because he thought that we would be willing to steal your bit beasts, and in turn he would give us Black Dranzer." Akari finished quickly side glancing at the door, she had heard something.  
  
"But don't worry guys" Ayami added quickly, "We aren't planning on taking your bits, we just wanna battle for fun". "Hey I just noticed something, how are we supposed to battle when you guys only have 2 members?" Ray asked looking confused. "Well actually we have 4 members, our team name is the Dark Avengers, our other members are right through the door." Akari said. "Huh?" Tyson said as he looked toward the door, "what are you talking about?" "Great job Hiwatari, you got him confused" Sanquinex laughed. "Wait a minute.I know that voice!" Max exclaimed. "Well then you should know mine also" Robert said smirking,  
  
"That's right, you should know their voices seeing as you've met them before" Ayami said. "Sanquinex! And Robert!" Max said as they stepped into the darkened but oddly lit backyard. "Ahhh! Run away it's the evil vampire that wanted to have Kenny burgers." Tyson screamed while flailing his arms and running around in circles. Everybody just stared at him.  
  
That was when Ayami walked up to him and punched him in the head, "Idiot" Ayami said. "Owey, what was that for?" Tyson said while holding his head. "Because.you are an idiot." Ayami stated.  
  
The clouds moved out of the way and the full moon was shining very brightly now. "Uh.g-guys?" Akari asked her eyes red she was looking from Kai to Sanquinex trying to get her point across. "Oh maybe we should go inside" Kai said hastily. "Why? Afraid of the dark now are we sourpuss?" Asked Tyson. Before Tyson could say another word he was knocked unconscious, by none other than Kai.  
  
"What?" Kai asked, "I told him not to call me that again, he knew the consequences, his fault" "Okay guys now would be a really good time to go inside" Akari said now panicking as her eyes were still red but she started growing fangs and claws. 'Oh man, if we don't get inside soon they're gonna figure out I'm a demon' Akari thought.  
  
"Whats happening to you?" Ayami asked to transfixed to go inside. Akari looked at everyone before answering, she seen Max sorta backed up against the house, she sighed and answered. "You really wanna know whats happening?.well whenever theres a full or new moon I start to turn into a-a demon" she finished quietly. She averted her gaze from everyone and stared at the ground.  
  
Before anyone could say anything about this, there was a burst of fire and out of nowhere Ice Dranzer appeared infront of Akari.  
  
"Whoa!" Tyson said.he had just regained consciousness and saw Ice Dranzer staring down at everybody. There was another burst of flame, but it looked like a fir twister that surrounded Akari. When it disappeared Akari was left standing there, but this time she had phoenix wings and her hair turned firey red.  
  
"Ahhhhh!! Its an evil demon that's probably with the vampire that wants to have Kenny burgers!" Tyson yelled while backing into Max. "Tyson" Ice Dranzer said. Tyson was looking wide eyed at Ice Dranzer who had just appeared to have talked to him. "Its not Akari's fault that she turns into a demon, someone cursed her to be like this" He said.  
  
'I didn't even know this much.If I find out who did that to her.I'm gonna make sure they pay' Kai thought clenching his fists in anger. //Kai//./Huh? Dranzer? How-/ Kai started. //Kai listen.it was Boris, hes the one who cursed Akari, even Voltaire doesn't know about this// Dranzer said mentally to Kai. /Boris did this?/ Kai asked now shaking in rage 'Damn him! No wonder he acted so cocky when she got away!'  
  
"Kai? Whats wrong?" asked the Neko-jin Ray, Kai glared at him, and Ray took a step back. "It was Boris, Ray.Boris made her a demon" "What?!" Ray exclaimed looking fearful.  
  
Theres was aloud a defining bird screech, that shook everyone back to their sences, Ice Dranzer flew up into the sky. He was heading straight for another figure. "Ice Dranzer" Akari yelled. "Wait! I just came to talk to Ayami" the figure spoke, it flew down and landed in front of Ayami. Ice dranzer flew down after it.  
  
"Black Dranzer!" Akari gasped. "Just a question but isn't that the bitbeast that Kai used to beat the Whit Tigers and the All Starz to take their bits?" Sanquinex asked. "Yeah.Voltaire made me use him or else he'd kill Akari and the bladebreakers" Kai said glaring at Black Dranzer.  
  
"Ah Kai, I see you have not forgotten me," He looked at Akari,"Hm.Akari that's Boris's work hahahaha!" Black Dranzer laughed. "Grr" She growled and flew up into the air and hurled a fire ball at Black Dranzer, "Aahaha, you'll have to better than that, besides I didn't come here to fight." He turned towards Ayami and told her something only she could hear. She nodded and climbed onto his back. Everyone staring at her looking confused.  
  
"OH.did I forget to mention that I work at the Abbey?" She smirked. Black Dranzer flew into the sky beside Akari. "Hey, you know a guy named Tala?" Ayami asked still smirking. "Grrr.yeah I know Tala, why?" Akari growled glaring at her once best friend. "heh.no reason" Ayami said as innocently as possible.  
  
"Oii! Black Dranzer, we need to capture 3 people, come on! Tyson, maw and Robert, you're coming with us!" Ayami ordered "What makes you think you can take us?" Robert retorted. "You'll see" Ayami said, "Black Dranzer! Now!"  
  
"You cant take them, if I have anything to do about it." Akari said standing in their way. "Don't forget about me!" Sanquinex said, standing in front of Robert, Tyson and Max attempting to protect them. "Ahaha! Black Dranzer Darkness flame Saber!!" Ayami commanded. Black Dranzer rushed towards Akari with all its might. She didn't have enough time to dodge the attack, when he hit her, she plummeted towards the ground. Ice Dranzer caught her just before she hit the ground. But while this was happening it gave Black Dranzer the opening he needed.  
  
Before Sanquinex could stop him, he was knocked to the ground, and Tyson, Max, and Robert were taken to the Abbey in Russia. Akari limped over to Sanquinex "Well.I guess we have no other choice, were gonna have to go to the Abbey.I just hope that they'll be okay, and that Tala will help" Akari said helping Sanquinx up.  
  
n/a: okay.maybe this one wasn't that good either, but.Tala might be coming in next chapter..please review 


	3. Chapter 3

Frost wolf: sorry I didn't update soon.I had writers block...well like I said Tala's in this chap..  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own Beyblade.  
  
They occupied 4 seats in the plane. Akari sitting beside Kai, and Ray sitting beside Sanquinex. Every one was sleeping except for Akari. She was staring out the window watching the snow fall. There was a flash, Akari thought it was lightening at first, but when she looked back out, there was an animal like figure floating in the air. Blue mist was starting to surround it. Akari noticed that there was mist starting to surround her too. 'you will no longer be a phoenix demon, but a wolf demon, also I will turn you into a.Chibi!' the animal spoke into Akari's mind. "What the-?!" Akari sputtered as she got black/grayish/white wolf ears and shrunk. The mysterious animal disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Akari blinked and felt her new "ears".  
  
The intercom blared " passengers please get ready and put your seatbelts on, we will begin our descent soon" This woke Kai, Ray and Sanquinex up. Kai looked around and spotted Akari with wolf ears and as a chibi 'Wait.wolf ears? Chibi?' Kai thought confused. "A-Akari?" the confusion in Kai's voice made Ray and Sanquinex look back. "Is that Akari?" gasped Ray. "I think so" replied Kai Akari just sat there looking at them grinning. "What? Why are you grinning?" Sanquinex asked. "You like me" she said simply. "Huh?" he replied, "You half human like me" she said, he stared at her. "Er..yeah...um when are we gonna be landing?" "5 minutes" answered Ray. "OOO, where we going?" Akari asked. "Moscow" it was Kai who answered.  
  
"MOSCOW?!" She yelled, "we going see Tala?" she asked hopefully. "Well..it depends if Voltaire still has a hold of him." Answered Kai. "V-voltaire?" Akari said suddenly scared, she touched her cheek where the red marks were and winced. "But hey, we're not going to get caught be Boris and Voltaire." Kai said determinedly. "Tala not with Boris or Voltaire" Akari said, "he with Bryan at BBA place." "How'd you know that?" asked Ray. "I sensed him."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So assuming that Akari was right, they headed for the BBA building. They approached the front desk, "Do you know where 2 of the Demolition Boys, Tala and Bryan are?" Kai asked. The person at the desk looked at them for a minute as if checking to see if the worked for Boris. "Go to the very top floor, there's a door there that's always kept locked, go in there...here's the key" She said handing them skeleton key. Akari grabbed the key from Kai, and bolted up the 7 flights of stairs. "Hurry up slowpoke or I gonna get there before you." Akari yelled from the 6th floor. "Come on guys, lets hurry she's almost there" Ray said heading towards the stairs. Kai and Sanquinex followed.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Knock! Knock! Knock!  
  
Blue eyes stared at the door, he had heard the knocking, but was deciding weather or not to open it. "Tala, just open the door would you. The people here said they wouldn't let Boris or any of his men near here." Bryan said, when Tala didn't move he spoke again. "You don't trust anyone easily do you? Fine I'll open it." Bryan walked towards the door and opened it.  
  
"Finally I thought you'd never come," Akari said running into the room. "Um.who are you?" Bryan asked staring at Akari. Tala was looking at her also, and he gasped slightly. "Akari?! It cant be." "You it me!" exclaimed Akari. "But how did you get so.so small?" Tala asked sitting on the bed. "Er...not to interrupt ..but will someone explain whats going on." Bryan asked. " I can answer that." Kai said, he, Ray, and Sanquinex had finally reached the 7th floor. "Me, Akari, and Tala were best friends when we lived here as kids," Kai continued, "As for how she got wolf ears and turned into a chibi..well I have no idea..all I know is that it happened while we were flying here." "There was a really big animal and it was surrounded by bloue mist, and it made me like this." Akari said. "How come you never told us?!" Ray asked "You never asked." Akari said innocently. Ray gave a frustrated cry.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "Ahhh! I'm gonna die!! I haven't eaten for an hour! So hungry, need food." Tyson yelled. "Tyson would you please stop yelling about food?" Max pleaded. Ayami brang Robert, Tyson, and Max to the abbey and right now the were locked in a cage. Robert was sitting in a corner, Tyson was yelling about food and Max was trying to get Tyson to shut up. "Both of you are such morons." Robert said. "What did you say?!" Tyson asked. "I said your both morons." Replied Robert. "Why you! If I wasn't so hungry I'd kill you!" Tyson said. "Oh I'm so afraid, I think I'm gonna go hide now." Said Robert sarcastically. "You should be"  
  
"Yeah whatever."  
  
"Would you guys shut up, your so annoying" Ayami said entering the room, "I suppose you will be happy to know that your 'friends' are here in Moscow..though I don't yet know where they are staying" "But they wont be able to save you since you'll be dead." Black Dranzer said. "W-w-what?!" Max asked wide-eyed.  
  
"Black Dranzer darkness flame!" Ayami commanded. Black Dranzer was preparing for attack. It unleashed its might a dark flame that steals souls and then burns the body. "AHHH!! I'm not gonna get to eat before I die! NOO!" Tyson screamed. There was a flash of light and the flame started to subside..  
  
A/N - hmmm...I know this one wasn't as long as the other ones... 


End file.
